They Wrote WHAT! We did WHAT!
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: OK, crappy cliche lemon PWP for Zemyx Day... Wrote it a long time ago so it's not up to much. It's another darn fanfic findout one... SOrry. Ah well, enjoy. Lemon, PWP, slash, yaoi etc. You know the drill. Happy Zemyx Day!


**A/N: **Hai thar! ^^ *mutters something about being too peppy for quarter past midnight* Sooo… This is my Zemyx, as promised. I kinda think it's a bit too PWP for me, but hey, I wrote this a loooong time ago (when the world was young, and dragons ruled the skies…) eheh.

**Warning: **Lemon. Crappy lemon. Yaoi (boy-sex).

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. I own nothing but a small grain of sand in my eye called Rodriguez. Enjoy! Or don't, if you don't like this kinda stuff.

"Hey! Hey Zexy!" Demyx yelled, running at high speed after his friend down the corridor. To his chagrin, Zexion didn't slow down or stop to wait for him, but sped up, walking quickly away from him. He hurtled down the hall until he tripped over his own feet and crashed straight into Zexion's back, pressing him to the floor.

"Dabbit." Demyx muttered, holding the bridge of his nose carefully.

"What was that for, you moron?" Zexion demanded, slamming his book shut and rolling over to glare daggers at Demyx.

"I'b sorry, I tripped." Demyx shrank back before Zexion's obvious wrath. "Bud-bud look!" he waved a hand holding a wad of paper excitedly in the air, remembering his original purpose.

"What is it this time?" Zexion sighed, visibly calming down. It was impossible to stay mad at Demyx for any length of time; it was too exhausting.

"It's-it's _us_!" Demyx squealed happily, shoving the paper at Zexion. As Zexion, unable to hold the written word without reading it, devoured the text, his eyes slowly widened until his mouth dropped open and he started feeling slightly terrified. Demyx bounced on the spot, waiting impatiently for him to finish. Suddenly Zexion threw the papers at him and yelled,

"You wrote this, you pervert?!!"

"Huh? Wha? No… I found it on …" Demyx mumbled, trailing off as he saw the shocked, incredulous look in Zexion's eyes. He awkwardly gathered the fanfic up and helped Zexion to his feet.

"People _write_ that kind of stuff about us?" Zexion squeaked, rapidly flushing a bright pink.

"Uh huh, uh huh." Demyx nodded excitably.

"_Who_ writes that kind of… perverted… disgusting… _stuff_ about us?" Zexion was quickly losing the power of speech, so shocked was he. Demyx just shrugged.

"Mainly teenage girls, I'd imagine. I mean, I can't really see a man of forty writing gay teenage-come-young-twenty-something lemons. Unless he's one of those weird-"

"Never mind, Demyx." Zexion cut him off. "Just… burn it." he shuddered. "If Larxene _ever_ got her hands on those…"

"Heh, I can imagine." Demyx replied, unaffected. "But you have to admit, though," he said admiringly as he glanced back down at the papers in his hand, "It's kind of… sexy."

"WHAT?" Demyx was pretty sure all the Heartless roosting in the nooks and crannies of the castle would never return after having their eardrums blown out like that. Did Heartless even _have_ eardrums?...

"Well it is." He huffed defensively, crossing his arms.

"But- it's… _us_." Zexion spluttered almost incoherently. Demyx couldn't help himself, he had to tease just a little further.

"That's precisely what makes it sexy." He purred seductively. Zexion took a step back, his eyes widening a little. Aww, the rabbit-caught-in-headlights look was so adorable… And Demyx had always wondered… Suddenly Zexion found himself pushed against a wall, the papers fluttering towards the ground again as Demyx brought his lips closer to Zexion's.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?" he asked teasingly, catching and holding his gaze.

"N-no…" Zexion stuttered, blatantly lying. He was always so easy to read when he was flustered.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Demyx murmured, his lips a whisper away from Zexion's own. Zexion felt his breathing quicken as Demyx languidly slid one long hand down his side to rest on his hip. Demyx smirked, feeling Zexion's hot breath against his lips. He was dimly surprised to find that he could seduce someone as he'd never actually had the chance to try before. He'd always been the one being seduced. As Zexion unconsciously pressed his body against his, Demyx moaned softly, silently willing Zexion just to move his mouth forwards a few millimetres… He rolled his hips forward suddenly, making Zexion whimper pleasingly.

Zexion could no longer resist Demyx's advances and abruptly wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, pulling his head down to kiss him. Instantly, he felt a sudden rush of blood to his face and… other places. Demyx eagerly licked Zexion's lips, asking for entrance, so Zexion opened his mouth, whatever pushed his blood around instead of a heart beating at least twice as fast as it normally did. Demyx immediately slid his tongue into Zexion's mouth, making him gasp as he started to tug down the zip on the front of his coat. He slid his hand in to run his fingers over Zexion's torso, opening his coat all the way to gently rub one of his nipples with his thumb. Zexion felt a moan rise out of him as Demyx's lips left his, gasping when they found his neck and he felt Demyx nipping him lightly here and there, leaving pink marks that would have to be hidden later. Demyx moved further down, grazing his tongue over Zexion's other nipple teasingly before kissing his way down to his flat stomach, where his tongue briefly invaded Zexion's navel. Zexion tangled his fingers in his not-so-secret-crush's dirty-blonde hair, panting a little as Demyx toyed with the button on his pants, popping it open and pulling down the zip.

"Demyx…" he whimpered breathlessly as said fauxhawked male softly touched his rapidly hardening length, feathering his fingers over it lightly. He teasingly flickered his tongue out and licked the tip, making Zexion moan softly as he fisted Demyx's hair.

"What do you want me to do, Zexy?" he whispered seductively, his eyes glinting playfully despite the lust that clouded them.

"Ahh… T-take me, Demyx… Aah… Take me…" he panted weakly, his eyes closing as he tightened his grip in Demyx's hair.

"What, already?" Demyx blinked, looking startled. That wasn't _quite_ the answer he'd been expecting… But it was much better. Zexion suddenly grabbed his shoulders and yanked him upright again, pressing his lips to the dirty-blonde's, feverishly ripping off his coat. When the black garment was lying discarded on the floor, Zexion pressed himself against Demyx, biting and licking at his neck. It was Demyx's turn to melt into a helpless puddle of lust, now; his eyes clouding over completely as he groaned and rubbed Zexion's back, his hands moving in steady circles downwards. Boy, Zexion must have been really sexually deprived to be so explosive now. He wanted it even quicker than Demyx himself did.

The slate-haired boy started fumbling with his soon-to-be-lover's belt, tugging down Demyx's pants and taking him in his hand. He slowly rubbed his length, letting his palm run up and over his slit, spreading the pre-cum over his hand, Demyx's soft gasps and moans gaining a higher pitch, urging him on until he knew Demyx was about to cum. He stopped. Demyx moaned with frustration and ravaged his neck with even more sharp nips and soft kisses, distracting Zexion from when he slipped two fingers inside him. The shorter of the two gasped and tensed before forcing himself to relax and let go. The odd sensation of being stretched as Demyx scissored his fingers was painful, but at the same time, almost pleasurable. Demyx caught his lips in a more gentle kiss, one arm around his neck as he quickly slipped a third finger inside. Zemyx suddenly stiffened as those probing fingers found his prostate and sent stars through his vision, making his arousal even more unbearable. Groaning loudly, his breathing quickened and he hissed with Demyx as their erections ground together. Zexion felt Demyx quickly remove his pleasuring fingers and moaned softly with the loss of sensation. Somehow, they both ended up on the floor, among the discarded clothing, neither remembering the fact that they were still in the middle of a hallway. Demyx pushed Zexion down and positioned himself, before hesitating and asking,

"Are you sure you're… ok… with this?"

"Dammit, Demyx, just do it!" Zexion cried weakly, digging his fingernails into Demyx's back.

"Hold tight, sweetie." Demyx trilled before plunging deep into the man below him, hearing Zexion cry out suddenly at the intrusion. He waited for a few minutes while Zexion adjusted and loosened his bonecrushing grip around Demyx's upper half a little so it was more comfortable. Demyx pulled out almost entirely before pushing back in, eliciting a delicious yell from the dark-haired boy beneath him. They built up a steady rhythm, Zexion grinding his hips against Demyx's and digging his nails into his back, scraping the skin and the pain feeling oh-so-good with the pleasure. Zexion whined at the slow pace, thrusting his hips up into Demyx's as the blonde lowered his head with a shuddering moan of pleasure. The heightened sensations were further increased when he felt Demyx wrap a hand around his length and begin pumping in time with his plunges into the dark-haired boy. As Zexion yelled again, he suddenly became aware, of all things, of where they were. Immediately he tried to stifle his groans and screams, knowing how well sound travelled down those draughty, echoing corridors. However, Demyx quickly responded by picking up the pace and thrusting harder into him, angling himself to hit that spot that made Zexion cry out with every impact. The hand rapidly pumping his member and the constant hits of his prostate finally brought Zexion to climax. He shuddered and screamed Demyx's name in ecstasy as the white cum spurted out over his and Demyx's torsos. The tightening of Zexion around him made Demyx's deliberate delay in coming end, so with a loud cry, he released himself and folded forwards to wrap his arms around his lover, pressing their lips together. He rolled so they lay beside each other and pulled out with a barely audible sucking sound.

"So what do you think of the whole Zemyx thing now?" Demyx whispered, nuzzling Zexion's long neck. The slate-haired bookworm rolled his head to meet the blonde's eyes.

"I think I could learn to live with it…" he murmured back, sighing as Demyx laughed softly, kissing him gently on the mouth.

"Told you it was sexy." Demyx muttered smugly.

**A/N: **Happy Zemyx/Dexion Day!!! Depending on which country you're in… Oh, btw, I know this isn't exactly the best oneshot ever, but… I wrote it in January, when I was still a complete newb. *shrugs* Nevertheless, Happy Day to all and everyone who reads this gets cookies. And those who review get the prized plushies! And we all know what the best type of prize is… Say it with me: A SURPRISE!!! Hmm, maybe not. But I'll try to reply to any reviews with a plushie, mkay?

Oh, yeah: an extra bit that's not really necessary but the huggie monster declared he wanted it so it's optional to the oneshot:

Larxene stormed up thought the corridors of the castle towards her room, glaring furiously at everything in her way, including the walls. Why couldn't that tightwad Xemnas invest in a _lift_? She was fifteen floors up, for Chrissakes! She growled softly, muttering murderous epithets to herself until she rounded a corner. She stopped dead and her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. There, in the middle of the hall, were Demyx and Zexion asleep in each others' arms, with their _clothes_ scattered all over the corridor. She stood and stared for a few speechless moments, her expressions flickering from shock to horror to fangirlish-yaoi-yayness to disgust to shock to FANGIRLISH-YAOI-YAYNESS to horror to… disgruntled. She 'hmphed' and stalked over them, muttering,

"Fags." under her breath. Behind her, Demyx smiled softly in his sleep, drawing his lover closer.

OK, so now you can see why I almost completely eradicated that last part. BTW, Larxene was going to be carrying a white rabbit but I couldn't really see anyway of using it as part of the story… ew… Bestiality, jolly good! Eheh *sweatdrops* andyway, I don't really mind flames as I've never had one before. Feel free. I kinda deserve it. But I'm afraid flamers might not get plushies, mkay? Depends. They'll probably be rabid head-eating plushies, but meh. HAPPY ZEMYX DAY!!


End file.
